


Mending the Broken

by americanhoney913



Series: The Lion and the Dragon [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky gets hurt, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Tumblr Post: The hero shows up at the villain’s doorstep one night. They’re shivering, bleeding, scared. There’s also a slightly dazed look in their eyes– they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they’re close to passing out, they mumble “…didn’t know where else to go…” then collapse into the villain’s arms.





	Mending the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte- Solar Flair (Rainbow Brite = nickname)
> 
> Becky- Lasair

Thunder crashes outside and, if Charlotte wasn’t sitting alone in the dark, she probably wouldn’t have heard the knock on the door. She groans and rubs at her ribs as she stands up.

Her alien skin might be durable, but her nemesis, Lasair, has a body like a brick shithouse and she doesn’t hold back with her punches. Rumble City’s very own goody-two-shoes superhero vs Solar Flair, the anti-hero and disgraced daughter of Ric Flair.

Charlotte grabs the nearest object, which happens to be the lamp, and heads towards the door. If it’s just a regular person, she’d like to not have to move again. But if it’s some kind of messenger from Lasair, especially that lightning girl, they’re gonna get blasted all the way back to that scaly beast.

She creeps toward the door and the knocks get louder, more urgent. She slowly opens it and jumps when she sees who’s outside. It’s Lasair, but the woman doesn’t look much like a hero anymore. She’s wearing a  _ Misfits _ t-shirt that shows off her biceps and tight shorts that Charlotte loves because her ass looks amazing. But she doesn’t look put together anymore. 

Her sunset hair, drenched in rainwater, looks like blood. Except, Charlotte notices as she squints through the rain, there  _ is _ blood. Tiny cuts on Lasair’s arms bead and dribble down, over the now-dull flame tattoos running along her arms, and creating scarlet puddles on her apartment porch. Examining her closer, the blonde notices that her legs aren’t just covered in nicks like her arms, they’re almost decorated with... Are those claw marks?

What the hell could be strong enough to penetrate the dragon woman’s skin?

Charlotte’s bites her lip as she watches the redhead sway on her feet. When she looks up at Charlotte with those big hazel eyes, the blonde notices that her eyes are dilated to the extreme. Like she’s been drugged, but what could have this effect on a dragon when even alcohol could barely make her stumble. 

Lasair opens and closes her mouth, licking her lips and swallowing like her mouth is full of sand.

“Lasair...?” Charlotte whispers, holding onto the doorframe. How did the woman even know where she lives? The only person who knows is her best friend, Bayley, who’s gone for the night. And the younger woman would never betray her like that.

The redhead takes a step forward and Charlotte’s able to look her over again. And gulps when she notices, over Lasair’s shoulder, that one of her wings hangs from her shoulder at an angle, like it’s been broken or almost ripped off.

Lasair sways on her feet again, wobbly-kneed and off-kilter. She takes another step and her eyes flutter, like she’s trying to stay awake but can’t due to whatever’s in her system.

Charlotte puts a steady hand on Lasair’s shoulder, trying to help her at least stand up straight but she’s like a boulder that can’t be moved. She wraps an arm around the redhead’s waist and presses a hand to her stomach to help stabilize her, but gets a groan instead.

“Didn’t... know where else to go...” The voice of her nemesis, of the hero of Rumble City, the loudmouth sparky dragoness who keeps her on her toes, sounds like a whisper in the wind. The thunder outside almost blocks but what she was going to say, but Charlotte hears her.

Lasair collapses, finally succumbing to her injuries. Charlotte falls down with her, pulling her close to her chest, being careful not to touch the damaged wing. 

“Fuck,” Charlotte says. She contemplates taking off her bracelet so she can just fly them inside, but she doesn’t want to go all Rainbow Brite in front of her neighbors. She likes her anonymity. Not that having the hero of Rumble City standing on your front porch looking ruined helps with that.

How the fuck is she supposed to take care of this woman? All she can think is to call Bayley, who specializes in zoology and toxicology, to help her. She knows Lasair would scowl at her if she could hear her thoughts. However, the woman just groans when Charlotte picks her up and throws her over her shoulder, hand hovering over the wing to keep it from knocking into anything.

“Okay, Google,” she calls out to the house. When it beeps, she huffs under the weight of Lasair. “Call Bayley.“

It rings for a minute before there’s a crackle and a thump. “Uh, sorry, Charlotte what’s up? I’m, uh, kinda busy.”

“It’s an emergency,“ Charlotte responds, leaving no room for argument. “Just... please.“

“My master thesis is due in three hours and I’m nowhere near done,“ Bayley tells her. “Whatever it is, it better be good.”

Charlotte huffs and bites her tongue to keep from telling Bayley that if she spent as much time on her studies as she did on her training, she wouldn’t have to worry about deadlines.

“Just, please.” Charlotte grunts as Lasair’s nails extend into claws and she growls but doesn’t wake up. “Fuck, your nails are sharp,” she mumbles.

“Did you say something?“ Bayley asks and Charlotte picks up the sound of books being slammed closed and pens being clicked. 

“No, just... got a little problem to take care off. ‘S why I need you.“

“I’ll be there soon. Promise.”

“Thanks, Bayls, you’re the best.”

She listens for the click as Bayley hangs up and grunts as she carries Lasair as quickly as she can up the stair. She’s got some pretty nosy neighbors here and she doesn’t want to bother moving again. She just got settled and finding a new apartment with a lawn in this city is a nightmare, even with her father's money. 

Charlotte sets the dragoness on the floor of the bathroom, where she can easily clean up the still dribbling cuts. The blonde leaves the woman laying alone and grabs one of her shittiest pillows to put under Lasair’s head.

“You’re trouble, you know that,“ Charlotte says as she sits back against the bathtub edge, running her fingers through red hair spilling like the blood on her white tiles.

* * *

Becky’s whole body feels cold. The last thing she remembers is Sasha complaining about the cute girl in her toxicology class. She’s surprised the other woman didn’t short circuit every time she talked about her classmate. But that’s the last thing she remembers.

There are flashes of things in her mind: getting sent a beautiful Irish cocktail and downing the whole thing, tasting something bitter in the back of her throat before the world went fuzzy, being dragged out of the bar... And then...

It’s like watching scenes in a movie.

There had been a... man... she thinks, but he didn’t look human. His eyes had been silver or gold, some kind of metallic, and he’d held something to her throat. He'd pressed it into her skin, a needle she's guessing, and she’d felt pain like she’d never known rushing through her veins. Everything after that is just darkness until now. 

She remembers the feeling of pain worse than she’s ever know ripping through her back. She remembers screaming, praying that someone would hear her, throat raw and cracking as she continued and couldn’t stop.

Becky groans as she tries to roll over, only to cry out when a dull version of that pain comes back and wracks her body. Then there are hands on her and she snarls, clawing at them. Her attacker pulls back with a sound and she opens her eyes to a blinding light.

“Fuck,” a familiar voice yelps and the hands disappear from her skin. Becky groans again and her eyes notice the familiar iridescent hue, rainbow almost, coming from the other figure in the room. “Jesus, you scared the fuck outta me.”

“Hey, Rainbow Brite,” Becky drawls. “When the fuck did you get here? What happened?”

“You tell me, Lasair,“ the anti-hero says as she brushes a hand through her hair. Becky notices a streak of blood on her forehead, probably from the cut on her finger. “You’re the one who showed up on my doorstep looking like shit.”

“I don’t remember how I got here.” Becky tries to sit up and cries out when that pain in her back intensifies. “Shit. Fuck. What the hell?” She turns to look at her back and freezes when she sees her wing, scales and sinew, ripped and torn and broken. She blanches and closes her eyes, trying not to panic. The last she broke her wing, she’d been in bed for weeks, Sasha her only point of contact with the outside world until she could walk on her own.

She blinks owlishly when Solar Flair puts a hand on her shoulder. They’ve never touched in any way but to hurt each other. Becky’s felt the blonde’s skin against her knuckles with punches, her feet with kicks, her mouth with bites (sometimes even her tail when she goes full dragon), but never like this. Glowing and soft and almost giving. Like she’s trying to infuse some of that warmth through her skin.

“Lasair-”

Becky swallows. “My name is Becky,” she whispers. “Call me Becky.” She shrugs when Solar Flair’s eyes widen. “You’ve already seen me at my worst. No reason why you can’t know my name.”

“Uh, okay… Becky,” Solar Flair responds and Becky can see she’s trying the name out in her mouth, rolling it around and tasting it. “If we’re finally doing this, my name is-”

“Charlotte Flair, I know that.”

“How…?”

Becky rolls her eyes. “Your name is Solar  _ Flair _ , spelled wrong on purpose, and you’re the CEO of Ric Flair’s disgraced tech company. I can put two and two together.” Charlotte rolls her eyes and Becky chuckles.

She sits up with a hiss and Charlotte’s hand moves to her back, cradling where her shoulder bone ends and her wing begins. Her other one has retracted back into her tattoo, but she can’t pull her broken wing back in. If she does, she’ll fuck up her shoulder. She's still hearing about that one time, from clashing with Charlotte actually, when she'd done it.

“Do you need anything?” Charlotte asks. “I’ve got someone coming to hopefully help figure out what happened to you… or at least what was in your system. Maybe then we can figure out who drugged you.”

“It tasted like...” Becky coughs and struggles to talk, feeling her strength waning. She grabs for something to ground herself. Charlotte is still glowing and it makes spots dance in front of her eyes. “Could you maybe shut the Northern Lights off before I have an aneurysm?”

The blonde pulls her hand back and shakes it, wincing as the tinkling of metal falling to the tile. Her inhibitor bracelet, Becky realizes. “You kinda broke my off switch,” Charlotte says. “I’ll need to make a new one and that’ll take a few days. Sooooo, you’re kinda stuck with me like this.”

Becky chuckles through the pain. She wiggles forward and her head accidentally falls off the pillow and onto Charlotte’s lap. She shouldn’t be letting her guard down in front of her nemesis, in front of the woman she fights on a nightly basis. Who’s hit and kicked and punched her to the ground time and time again, but she’d also done the same to Charlotte. They’ve been at each other's throats for five years now but there have been times, one or two, where they’d had to fight together against some greater evil. And they won every time. Sometimes she wishes she could fight with Charlotte rather than against her, but then Charlotte would do something or kill some villain of the week and she’d have to go after the blonde herself.  

“Hey, you shouldn’t go to sleep,” Charlotte says, running her finger through Becky’s hair. The glow from her hand makes it looks like ribbons of sunsets mixing with the rainbow coming from the blonde’s hand. Becky sighs and closes her eyes, shifting her shoulder so that her wing is in a more comfortable position. “My friend’ll be here soon and she needs you awake to tell her what happened.”

“Don’t remember what happened,” Becky slurs. “Just remember metallic eyes. And pain,” she swallows back a whimper, “so much pain.”

“Hey, Becks, stay with me,” Charlotte says as she taps her hand against the dragoness’ cheek. “Come on now.”

“Becks? Really?” Becky’s eyes flutter open and gold-brown meets blue, earth meets sky. “We’re close enough to have nicknames now?”

“Shut up.”

Becky lifts her hand for a weak two-finger salute. “Aye aye, Charlie.”

Charlotte chuckles and rolls her eyes. “You’re so stupid.” But her eyes soften and she strokes Becky’s cheek with her thumb.

The redhead lies on her stomach, wing straightened as much as it can be in the small space. It can fold a little at the ends, but not all the way. Her head is pillowed in Charlotte’s lap, head turned towards her stomach. The room’s full of the soft glow coming off the blonde’s skin feels warm and soothing and Becky feels like she could fall asleep like this, content like she’s never felt before. She blinks up at Charlotte, watching as her hair, a rainbow of color, float around her head. When the blonde moves her arms to cover Becky’s stomach, her light leaves a trail of color that fades after a second.

Becky knows that, after this, they’ll go back to being at each other’s throats. Charlotte will light up the shadows a Solar Flair, the vigilante who threw away the silver spoon in her mouth for a life fighting crime the  _ wrong _ way. And Becky will burn down the town’s resident evils as Lasair, the dragoness from Ireland with a fire in her belly and a passion to protect the innocents. They go about it differently, but the result is the same.

“You know,” Becky says as she reaches up to pull on a strand of glowing hair, “we would make a great team.” She taps a finger against Charlotte’s nose. “If you’d get your head outta yer ass and join me in the light.”

Charlotte chuckles. “I’m literally made of light, Becks,” Charlotte says through a smile. 

“Yeah, but-”

“I can’t. You know I can’t.” Charlotte bows her head and her hair, now just strands of light more than hair, curtains the two of them. “My father-”

“Fuck your father, Charlie.” Becky tries to sit up but collapses back down with a grunt. “He ruined his own life, but that doesn’t mean he’s got to ruin yours. You think you're like that man, the one smuggling alien tech and guns to those assholes at Evil & Co. Yer better than him, lass. Yer good. I know it.” She taps her other hand against her chest, over her heart. “Feel it in my heart, I do.”

Charlotte blinks back tears. Here’s her nemesis, the hero of the story to herself as the villain, telling her she can be good. She can’t… She’s killed people- rapists and murderers and sex traffickers and so on and so forth, sure- but she’s still got blood on her hands. She can’t be good with blood on her hands. Becky can’t possibly think… 

Charlotte covers her mouth to hold in a sob, but Becky, still a little glassy-eyed, reaches to cradle her cheek with a soft smile and wipes away a tear as it slides down her cheek. “I can’t.”

“Listen, lass, I’m definitely still a little drugged, but I’m 120%  sure you deserve to save the world with the rest of us.” She chuckles. “Why else would you be training Bayley? Why else would you be helping her through school… or letting her live here for that matter?” When Charlotte opens her mouth, Becky glares. “I’m not stupid. I can  _ smell _ Bayley all over this apartment.”

“How do you…?”

“My best friend smells like her all the time.” She shakes her head. “But that’s not the point.” Becky’s smile gets softer. “Please give me a shot. Let me bring you to the good side. To the  _ light _ side, you might say.”

Charlotte rolls her eyes for the  _ n _ th time that night. “You’re so stupid,” she says for the second time that night, but Becky feels something bubble in her chest when she hears it.

She closes her eye and, even though Charlotte told her to stay awake, she can’t help but succumb to the drugs pulling her in again.

* * *

Charlotte jumps when she hears the front door slam open and closed again. Becky groans at being jostled, but she just curls her fist into Charlotte’s PJ shirt and snuggles closer.

“Charlotte!” Bayley’s scream echoes through the house. “Charlotte, I smell blood! Why the fuck didn’t you say it was this kind of emerg-” The blonde watches as a cheetah flies past the door and the thump as it slams into the nearest wall before it comes back a little slower. In a puff of blue smoke, Bayley appears, wide-eyed, in the doorway of the bathroom. “Is that  _ Lasair _ ?” she asks with shock in her voice. Her eyes narrow and she steps closer when she notices the blood dotting the white tiles. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, but she showed up like this,” Charlotte answers as she rests her hand on Becky’s head and the dagoness starts to make this cute rumbling noise. Almost like a purr. “But she was drugged, Bayls. I don’t know what it was, so I called you.”

Bayley kneels down next to Becky’s head and turns it so that she can see Becky’s eyes. “Hey, sweetie, can you look at me more a minute?”

Becky mumbles, but her eyes flutter open and she tries to focus on Bayley. “Hey,” she slurs, “you’re Sasha’s girl, ain’t you?”

“Um, kinda?” Bayley scratches her head. “It’s complicated.” She shakes her head, “Look, I’m not here to talk about my personal life. I’m here to help you figure out what happened.”

“All I remember is a man with metallic eyes.” Becky huffs and blinks. “Charlie, it’s too bright.”

Charlotte chuckles and turns to Bayley. “She was sober for a little while before this, but it seems like the drug or whatever comes in waves.”

Bayley holds up her finger and, in another puff of blue smoke, flies out of the room as a bird and comes back with her backpack in her talons. She turns back and begins to paw through her backpack. “I’ve got my toxicology book here and I think I know what it was.” She pulls out a huge book and it thumps on the floor.

“D’ya gotta be so loud, lass?” Becky asks as her eyes flutter shut. “I can’na feel my ‘and.”

“That’s because I’m holding it, babe,” Charlotte answers and squeezes the redhead’s hand. “Just let Bayley figure it out.”

Becky drew Charlotte’s hand to press it to her lips. “Thanks for holdin’ it for me, pretty lady.” She closes her eyes again and sighs.

Bayley coughs and thrusts the book at Charlotte. “Dragonsbane.” She taps the picture of a purplish plant with spiky saw-toothed leaves. “It’s usually poisonous to dragons but, since Lasair is only a hybrid, it’s acting more like a date-rape drug.” She runs a finger over the words on the page. “This man must be a hunter.”

“They exist?” Charlotte asks, looking down at Becky. “I thought that shit was for the movies.”

“Apparently not,” Bayley says. “We live in a world full of superpowered and meta humans and aliens. We live in a world full of the supernatural and hybrids, so I wouldn’t be surprised if there were people after them as well.”

Becky pushes up on her arm, wiggling a little and sighing as Charlotte grabs her wing to keep it from bending any more than it should. “Dragons are valued for their magical properties. Scales, teeth, saliva, blood, bones. I coul' go on an' on.” She coughs. “How do I get better?”

“Time,” Bayley answers. “And we’ve gotta set that wing. You’ll have to stay here while you heal.” Charlotte nods. “Come on, Char, let’s her into the guest bedroom. I can stay with Sasha while you recover. I’m sure we won’t mind.”

The redhead rolls her eyes. “Oh, I’m sure she’ll love it, lass. Been talkin’ about you for months.”

“Okay,” Bayley stands up with a blush on her cheeks, “I’m gonna go get the room ready. I’m sure the two of you can figure out how to splint her wing.”

Becky and Charlotte share a look before laughing.

* * *

* * *

 

It takes six weeks for Becky’s wing to heal fully. 

She finds living with the Majesdanian better than she thought it would be. They might have started out as enemies, but how can she go back to beating this woman up when she’s seen the blonde with messy hair and groping for the tea mug with half-lidded eyes or when Charlotte tries to sing along to the radio and can’t actually remember all the lyrics so she just mumbles.

On the morning they’re finally going to test to see if Becky can retract her wing back into her tattoo, the house feels tense. Becky tiptoes around like the floor is made of eggshells and Charlotte won’t look at her during breakfast. The counters of Charlotte’s kitchen have tiny trails of shiny flecks and the redhead traces one with her finger. She looks up to find the blonde leaning against the opposite counter, looking down into her cup of tea. Charlotte’s wearing a pair of light-washed skinny jeans and a shirt with a cute grey alien wearing a flower crown that says  _ I don't believe in humans _ . It’s cute and cheesy and perfectly Charlotte. She’s going to miss this when the blonde kicks her out.

Becky stares into the milk swirling around with the soggy cereal, shifting when she feels Charlotte come up next to her. The blonde settles a hand on her shoulder, cupping the place where her wing extends from her shoulder and just holding the bone-plate like it’s precious. Her hand feels warm, even with her inhibitor bracelet on, and Becky doesn’t want to lose this feeling, doesn’t want to go back to fighting this amazing woman.

“Come on,” Charlotte puts a little pressure on her back, “we should get this wing back in place.”

Becky nods her head and makes sure to put her bowl in the sink before following Charlotte outside to the backyard. Charlotte stands on the porch and Becky slowly lets go of her hand, like she’s letting this peace between them go. She knows that if she can get off the ground, she can retract her wings.

She extends her wings and pumps the muscles, wincing when the damaged wing protests at the disuse. But she kicks off from the ground and yells out in triumph as her wings pump and she’s free again. She jets from side to side, does a barrel roll and loopdeloop. She touches clouds and breathes in the fresh air. 

“This is amazing!” she shouts as she feels her soul roar. God, being shut in a house with nothing to do but stare at Charlotte, pine over Charlotte, listen to Charlotte talk and sing. She skims the clouds on her way down to Charlotte, blowing out streams of fire on her way. The blonde has her hand shading her eyes and a huge smile on her face. Becky stops, hovers over Charlotte and holds out her hand.

“Do you trust me?” the redhead asks.

“Are you pulling an Aladdin on me?” Charlotte squints, but her eyes sparkle like sapphires in the sunlight and she reaches for her bracelet. Becky watches as the Majesdanian unclips the accessory and holds out her arms. Her skin sparkles and Becky reaches grabs Charlotte’s hand before she’s fully lit up. The redhead watches as rainbow ribbons trail behind them, as Charlotte’s hair extends as if it becomes one trail of light. She lets go of Charlotte when they’re high enough above the clouds.

“Wooooo!” Charlotte shouts as she flies around Becky, creating a rainbow tornado around the dragoness. Becky laughs and chases after her.

“Woooo!” Becky echoes her.

This, flying with Charlotte, feels better than anything she’s ever known. Even better than when she had her first flight. Becky wants to feel this way for the rest of forever. Charlotte looks brilliant in the midday sun, soaking in the rays that power her.

Becky flies close enough so that her wings create a little drift to move hair from Charlotte’s cheeks when they flap.

“You’re all better,” Charlotte says with a reluctant smile. “You can go back to being the hero of Rumble City. The citizens miss their fire breathing savior.”

Becky shoots a small warm flame in Charlotte’s direction, but it doesn’t reach her. “I’m not gonna get back in the game without you this time. You’re not as evil as you think you are. You don’t have to kill people to protect this city.”

Becky watches as Charlotte's light dims ever so slightly as the blonde frowns. She shakes her head and turns back toward her backyard. Becky follows behind her, biting her lip and pushing her hair behind her ear. She twists her fingers together, pulls on the edge of her shirt, and tries not to think of the forlorn look on Charlotte’s face.

She stumbles as she lands behind the blonde and follows her inside to the kitchen. Becky leans back against the counter in the same position she remembers Charlotte was in this morning.

“Charlie, did I say something?” Becky asks as she licks her lips. “If I did-”

Charlotte ignores her and the clinking of two mugs makes Becky snap her mouth shut. The redhead just watches as the tall woman pulls down the tea bags, ginger for herself and Irish Breakfast for Becky.

“Will you just talk to me?” Becky pushes off the counter and goes to block Charlotte’s path to the stove. She takes both cups and blows a small stream of fire into each up, boiling it instantly. “There,” she hands one mug to Charlotte, “no more stalling.”

“It hurts,” Charlotte finally says as she cups her mug, staring into it, “the way you believe in me.”

The dragoness takes a step back, eyes wide. “Charlie, what are you talking about?”

The blonde sniffles. “Becks, I’ve killed people. I’ve hurt people, let people get hurt, just to get the bad guy.” She shakes her head. “The way you believe in me hurts because it makes me believe I can do better.”

Becky gnashes her teeth together, her jaw ticking in anger. She slams her mug down on the counter hard enough to break the handle off. Charlotte looks up at her and Becky sees the pain in her ocean eyes. She can’t see it, but she can feel her arm tattoos heating up, burning into the half-sleeves and the smell of burning clothes starts to permeate the air. “You’re not as bad as you think you are, Charlie. Do you go about things the wrong way?” She nods. “Yeah. But if you were a real villain, you wouldn’t have taken me in. You would have left me for dead, laughed in my face, told me to go to hell.” Becky reaches out and touches Charlotte’s hand. “You’d make a much better hero than you think.”

“I can’t go back.”

“Bayley believes in you. That girl practically worships the ground you walk on. A villain wouldn’t have taken in a stray metahuman, given her a home and trained her, sent her to school.” Becky scoffs. “Honestly, Charlie, I can go on and on about why you’re the perfect candidate to be a hero. The only person holding you back,” she reaches over and taps Charlotte’s forehead, “is you.”

Charlotte chokes back a sob and puts her mug down next to Becky’s. The redhead waits to be yelled at, to be thrown out, because she’s known Charlotte to lash out when she doesn’t know how to deal with her emotions. Like a solar flare, Becky thinks.

Instead, she stumbles back as Charlotte barrels into her, taking her face into her hands, and kissing her. Their mouths clash together and Becky winces as Charlotte’s fingers knot in her hair. Charlotte whimpers against her mouth, pressing Becky harder against the counter.

It’s strange, this feeling inside Becky. Her inner fire, the dragon-soul within her, swells and reaches. It roars, travels up her throat and exploding into Charlotte like a stream of sunlight. She pulls back, scared she’s hurt the other woman when she hears a gasp. Becky has to shield her eyes when Charlotte glows brightly and it’s like she standing on the sun. Heat radiates inside the room and Becky beams, reaching out to wrap her arms around Charlotte’s neck The blonde loops her arms around Becky’s waist in return and buries her face in her neck.

“You’re light, Charlie, and you really shouldn’t be hiding in the shadows,” Becky whispers against her ear. “Please join me.”

The blonde gives a little hiccup-laugh-sob combination and presses her nose to the scales on Becky’s face. “Okay,” she whispers, then louder, “okay. Let’s do this.”

The dragoness closes her eyes and kisses the alien again, tender and full of warmth, until Charlotte’s glow dies down and they’re left laughing in the afterglow.

“I’ll be with you,” Becky says, stroking the apple of Charlotte’s cheek. “ We’re going to run this town around. Together.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte- Majesdanian (Marvel alien race)
> 
> Becky- dragonborn hybrid
> 
> Bayley-  shapeshifter
> 
> Sasha- electrokinesis
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic. Please let me know what you thought! The ending might be a little rushed, but I definitely wanted to add a kiss.


End file.
